


Wrap Party

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Double Penetration, Episode Tag, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie and Quinn and Eliot have the same idea for celebrating their successful take-down of Victor Dubenich. Nate suggests to Eliot that they consider consolidating their respective parties. Somewhat spoilerish for The Last Dam Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Party

Quinn had to give the man credit. Maybe half a dozen people in the world could have stood opposite him and delivered the same invitation without a hint of embarrassment. Even so, he still had to ask Eliot to repeat himself.

“Nate’s got a suite at the hotel. He and Sophie want us to join them after we eat.”

“For sex?”

Spencer shrugged. “You have something against sex all of a sudden?”

Point of fact he didn’t, and Eliot knew it. They hadn’t discussed the details, but there was already an unspoken understanding that their celebratory dinner was going to be followed by a return to Eliot’s hotel room. Adding two more members of Eliot’s team into the mix… “I’m in,” Quinn said finally. “Sure – why the hell not?”

So, after one of the best steaks he’d ever enjoyed in his life, Quinn found himself in a magnificent suite of rooms, standing with the other three. “You okay with this?” Sophie asked him.

Impulsively, Quinn caught up her hand and raised it to his lips. “My lady, I am more than okay with this.” Maintaining eye contact, he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Sophie smiled at him.

Still holding his hand, she leaned back to look at Nate. “I think I want him first,” she said.

Smiling, Nate lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck. “Lady’s choice,” he said, glancing significantly at Eliot.

Quinn had to let her go at that point, but it was worth it; gripping the hem of her sweater, Nate pulled it off over her head, revealing a lacey, flesh colored bra and a pair of the most perfectly formed breasts Quinn had ever seen.

While he was distracted, Eliot had thumbed open the button at the waistband of Sophie’s slacks. He drew down the zipper, then slid his hands up and over the curve of her hips, pushing the fabric out of the way and baring her lower body to Quinn’s increasingly hungry gaze.

Eliot crouched to help step Sophie free of the pool of fabric; Nate cleared his throat, drawing Quinn’s gaze. “Play nice,” the mastermind warned. He glanced down at Eliot, and the two men withdrew – leaving Quinn and Sophie together in the middle of the room.

“Well then,” Quinn said, meeting Sophie’s gaze. “I guess we’d better do as he says.” It wasn’t the first time he’d ever put on a show for an audience, but Nate’s casual comment had suddenly reminded him that this audience could kill him if they didn’t like what he did.

And the fact that he was suddenly harder than could entirely be explained by the half-naked woman in front of him was something he was definitely going to think about later. 

Much later.

Stepping closer to Sophie, Quinn slipped his arms around her chest. “This is very beautiful,” he admitted, unhooking her bra and sliding it forward down her arms. “But what’s say we get a better look at what’s underneath?” He dropped the fabric to one side and lowered his head, capturing one of her tight hard nipples between his lips.

Sophie’s hands gripped the back of his head, tugging him closer. “Mmm…good choice,” she purred, fingers flexing in the fall of his hair. Quinn went gracefully to his knees, balancing himself with his hands lightly on her hips. He teased at her with his tongue and the edge of his teeth, until she was moaning softly and starting to squirm. Letting her left side go, he looked up into her eyes – now heavy-lidded with her growing arousal.

Liking what he saw, Quinn shifted his attention to Sophie’s right nipple. When he had her moaning again, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them over the curve of her hips – letting them fall to her ankles in a flutter of silk. Slipping a hand between her thighs, he traced the length of her slit with a forefinger. Sophie gasped; her hands tightening briefly on his skull. “Oh yes. Yes, please.” Quinn looked up and saw that her mouth was half open – the tip of her tongue just visible.

Continuing to stroke the soft, damp folds of skin between her legs, Quinn pushed to his feet again. “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,” he told her, “in secret, between the shadow and the soul.” Sophie met his eyes again, and a pleased smile curled her lips. She was clearly getting off on the poetry, ready to follow wherever he decided to take things. “I love you as the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers,” he went on – words of the poem coming easily to mind.

“Jesus,” Eliot groaned, “just fuck her already.”

Quinn cut his eyes at them. The two men had retreated to the couch; Nate sprawled on the cushions, Eliot sitting on the floor next to him. “You have no style,” he chastised. Quinn turned back to Sophie. “A woman this beautiful needs to be appreciated.” Raising her hand to his lips again, he licked a quick, damp line across her knuckles. “Tasted.” Cupping her cheek with his free hand, he drew her in for a long, slow, lingering kiss. Sophie relaxed into him, sliding her arms up over his shoulders to twine behind his neck.

“Worshipped,” Quinn finished, before bending to kiss her again.  
*********************  
Nate reached down and stroked Eliot’s hair. “You might as well relax,” the mastermind murmured. “He’s obviously going to take his time.”

“Fucking show-off,” Eliot grumbled, but he had to admit to himself at least that Quinn and Sophie looked impossibly hot together. Sophie had pulled free of the other hitter’s embrace, and was busy stripping Quinn out of his clothes. For the most part Quinn was content to let her work, but occasionally he would steal a quick caress.

“Have you and he..?” Nate asked, leaving the question unfinished. Eliot shook his head, licking suddenly dry lips.

“Tonight was going to be our first time,” he said, feeling a pleasurable tightening in his belly as Sophie finally freed Quinn’s cock. “We’ve come close a couple other times, but we’ve never worked the same side before. It makes a difference.”

Sophie’s slender fingers circled Quinn’s thick, hard shaft, stroking him. Quinn groaned, his head tipping back – his hair spilling down across his shoulders. “Those are some talented fingers you’ve got, my lady,” he said, forcing himself to look down at her again. “Unless you want me to embarrass myself though, I think you better let me take over.”

Eliot snorted softly. Nate swatted him lightly across the top of his head. “Make yourself useful – get your shirt off,” he ordered, keeping his voice low. Quinn had retrieved two large cushions from one of the other couches and was arranging them in the center of the room. Sophie was watching him, one hand resting lightly at the small of his back.

With a small grunt of effort, Eliot rolled to his knees and pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head. “Better?” he asked, glancing at Nate. The mastermind leered appreciatively; Eliot successfully resisted the urge to pose.

“All right, get back here,” Nate said, indicating the floor beside him.

By the time Eliot was back in position, Sophie had lain on her back – Quinn had retrieved a condom for himself, and was just finishing rolling it on. Sophie’s knees were bent, her legs spread wide, her arms stretched over her head. Everything about her proclaimed her eager and ready to be fucked.

“Oh holy God,” Eliot breathed, settling back into place at Nate’s side. “That _is_ hot.”

“Oh yes,” Nate agreed. He resumed carding his fingers through Eliot’s hair. “I definitely approve.”

“So beautiful,” Quinn was saying. Gripping himself, he leaned forward – supporting himself on one hand as he entered Sophie. “So wet…you’re so tight, Sophie. So tight.” Sophie’s hands were balled in the fabric of the cushion under her back, squeezing so hard Eliot could see the skin across her knuckles had gone white.

“God…” Sophie moaned, pushing back against Quinn’s thrust. “Oh God, oh God…yes, Quinn. Oh God, yes – fuck me…please…”

Eliot whimpered quietly. “Calm down,” Nate murmured; a pleased tone in his voice. Exhaling softly, Eliot leaned back against Nate’s hip – fighting the urge to hum with pleasure. Nate’s touch on his hair was by turns possessive and soothing, and the scene unfolding in front of him was better than anything he could have imagined. “I’m not sure I’m going to like him touching you,” the mastermind mused. Eliot flexed his thighs, feeling his cock twitch in reaction to the tone in Nate’s voice.

He twisted around until he could see his friend’s eyes. “Aren’t we supposed to be sharing here?”

Nate’s smile was lazy and indulgent. “Oh I’ll be a good host.” He indicated Sophie and Quinn with a small jerk of his head. Quinn had found his rhythm, fucking Sophie with long, firm strokes. Eliot watched the muscles of his back stretch and bunch as he rocked his hips back and forth. Sophie’s legs wrapped around his waist, slender ankles hooked at the small of his back. “And they _are_ very hot together.” Nate’s gaze fell on Eliot again. “I’m just saying…” His voice trailed off meaningfully, and Eliot grinned.  
*********************  
Sophie would sooner have died than admit it to Nate or Eliot, but Quinn was noticeably thicker than either of them. She was grateful he’d taken his time entering her – her muscles were stretched to the point where they were already starting to flutter pleasurably around his cock.

“Look at me, my lady,” Quinn murmured. Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly against hers. “Look at me, Sophie. Nobody else but me.”

She was too far gone to deny him the eye contact – Quinn was an extremely talented lover. Along with his cock, he’d used his hands and mouth to tease her along to the edge of orgasm. Then, somehow, he’d managed to keep her there while he took his time and enjoyed himself.

“I wish you could see your face right now,” he told her, smoothing sweat-soaked tendrils of hair back from her forehead. “So close…I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful.”

 _Soul gaze…_ Sophie knew the risks, but none of it seemed to matter anymore. Physical sensations were bleeding into her emotional reactions. Arching up, she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulled him as close to her as she could manage. His balance wavered briefly, then he rocked back on his knees – pulling her into his lap. His large, graceful hands gripped her hips, moving her up and down on his cock. It took Sophie a few strokes to adjust her own rhythm, and then she was able to match him again.

“Let me come, Quinn,” she whimpered softly in his ear. “You think I feel good to you now, wait until I’m squeezing your cock so hard you can’t breathe.” She flexed her fingers convulsively against the skin of his shoulders, wanting to dig in with her nails, but not knowing how he’d respond. Eliot enjoyed the feel of her clawing into the flesh of his back – Nate found it a significant turn-off.

“I like hearing you beg,” Quinn whispered, his voice harsh in her ear. Before she could react, he lurched forward – spilling them both back onto the cushions. Sophie couldn’t move – all she could do was hang on as he slammed into her once… _twice_ …

Her body let go on Quinn’s third stroke, endorphins flooding her system as her orgasm broke over her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she clung to Quinn with every bit of strength she could muster.

Dimly she realized that Quinn was coming too – his cock pulsing deep inside her and pushing her even farther over the edge. Sophie couldn’t think straight anymore; she had no control. All she could do was _feel._  
******************  
Nate palmed the bulge of his erection through the fabric of his pants and toyed with the idea of shifting his plan and having Eliot suck him off. Quinn and Sophie were putting on a hell of a show – hot enough that he was starting to have doubts about how long he would be able to last once he took his turn.

He finally had to undo his fly when the two of them reached their mutual climax – her cries of pleasure mingled with the tears on her cheeks were threatening to push his own somewhat pleasurable discomfort into outright pain.

“You all right up there?” Nate glanced down to see Eliot looking up at him. Across the room the action was winding down; Quinn was cradling Sophie in his arms – stroking her hair and skin and whispering to her. The expression on his face was softer than Nate would have expected, focused on Sophie with an edge of concern.

 _I like him._ It was a stray thought, but startling – Quinn was as deadly as Eliot in his own way, but he was also every inch a gentleman. _He’s honorable – like Eliot._

“Nate?”

With a small start of surprise, Nate realized he hadn’t answered Eliot yet. “I’m good,” he said. “Take over with Sophie, and have your friend get his ass over here.”

Once Eliot had rolled to his feet, Nate began unbuttoning his shirt. He was relieved that Quinn was fitting into their dynamic so well, and curious to see if he was as talented with a man as he’d been with Sophie, but a small part of him couldn’t help wishing it had just been the three of them after the stress of the last two jobs. He needed comfort. He needed familiarity.

“Can I help you out of those?” Quinn stood in front of him – larger than Eliot, but just as impressively built without his clothes on. Nate glanced past him; Eliot was sitting with Sophie between his legs; her back resting against his chest. The cushions she and Quinn had used were piled at Eliot’s back.

Satisfied, he looked back at the young man waiting patiently for him. “Sure,” he said. His smile was arrogant as he got to his feet. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The mingled scents of sweat and sex clinging to Quinn filled Nate’s nostrils as the hitter stepped in on him. Warm hands skimmed across his waist, hooking in his waistband and freeing his shaft. Going to his knees, Quinn paused to lick across the soft skin of Nate's cockhead, tonguing the slit briefly with the point of his tongue. Nate gasped with mingled surprise and pleasure, but before he could respond further, Quinn returned to stripping him out of his clothes.

Across the room, Sophie moaned softly. Eliot had slid a hand between her thighs, urging her legs further apart. His forefinger was slowly circling her clit, making her squirm. “You’re distracting me,” she murmured, laying her head back against Eliot’s shoulder. “Behave.”

Nate tried to summon Eliot to him, but Quinn chose that moment to tease his tongue along a particularly sensitive nerve cluster whose existence Nate had only ever been dimly aware of. He gasped, swaying as his endorphin levels spiked – all conscious awareness of his surroundings fading for a split second. Quinn’s hands on his hips kept him from collapsing, but it was several moments before he could remember how to speak.

It was during those several blissed out moments that Quinn wrapped his lips around Nate’s cock, sucking him in until the head of his shaft was nudging the top of Quinn’s throat. The pressure was exquisite, and Nate had to take several controlled breaths to keep from embarrassing himself and ending the scene prematurely.

 

“I want to see if you can take both of us at the same time,” he said, once he could trust himself to speak again. He rested his hand lightly on Quinn’s head as the hitter moved back and forth. “Me and Eliot.” There was only the barest hesitation in Quinn’s movements to indicate that he’d heard and accepted what Nate was proposing, but it was enough as far as Nate was concerned.

Eliot was already getting to his feet by the time Nate met his eyes, stripping out of his pants. Nate groaned softly, his arousal heightened as always by the sight of his friend’s naked body. People could talk all they wanted about love and the bond people shared; Nate didn’t think he was being unforgivably shallow by acknowledging – at least in the privacy of his own mind – that he was sharing his sex life with two of the most physically attractive people he’d ever known.

He tended to be more possessive of Eliot than of Sophie – even if the other two never called him on it, it wasn’t something any of them would have ever referred to as a secret. Occasionally, though, it just confused Nate that somebody like Eliot would be attracted to him.

Besides…Eliot had made it perfectly clear that as long as it stayed at its current level he kind of liked Nate’s jealous streak.

“You sure about this?” Eliot asked, once he joined them. He’d already put on a condom, and slicked two fingers of his right hand. Never taking his eyes off Nate, he slipped his hand behind Quinn. Nate felt the other man groan around his cock as Eliot penetrated him.

Nate swallowed hard. Quinn was obviously enjoying the feel of Eliot’s fingers; Nate wondered briefly how the hitter liked being talked about as if his opinion didn’t matter. “Figured it wasn’t fair making you wait any longer,” he said at last. His hands itched. Nate wanted to be the one who’d rolled the condom into place on Eliot’s cock. He wanted to be helping him prepare Quinn.

He satisfied himself by appreciating the view as Eliot stepped forward finally – gripping the base of his shaft as he moved into position behind Quinn. Pressing the hitter’s ass cheeks apart with his free hand, Eliot pushed forward.

Quinn paused in his own strokes as Eliot thrust into him, groaning again in response. His back arched in a slow, graceful curve as Eliot pushed forward; Nate saw Eliot’s fingers digging short furrows into the flesh of Quinn’s hips. “Damn, he’s tight,” Eliot gasped, swaying slightly as he reached the bottom of his first stroke.

Nate felt a quiet thrum of amusement vibrate through his groin, and automatically twisted his hand in Quinn’s hair – tugging sharply. “Stop,” he snapped, his voice low and threatening. Quinn inhaled, but complied automatically with Nate’s order.

Eliot rocked his hips back, then shoved forward again. Nate saw Quinn’s muscles tense as he tried to keep the force of Eliot’s thrust from moving him forward into Nate. “Relax dammit,” Eliot murmured, fucking into him again.

Quinn’s hands flexed against Nate’s hips as he braced himself against each successive thrust. “All right,” Nate said, loosening his grip on the hitter’s hair. “Focus.”

He could almost feel Quinn’s relief. Pressure immediately increased through his groin as Quinn resumed sucking his cock. “Can we keep him?” Eliot snarked. Nate was sorely tempted to say yes – Eliot and Quinn had found their rhythm, and Quinn seemed to have drawn extra motivation from the increased sensations by the way he was working Nate over with his lips and tongue.

Across the room, Nate could see that Sophie was definitely appreciating the show. She had her lower lip firmly between her teeth, and was fucking herself hard with two fingers. Her thumb was brushing back and forth over her clit, and even at the distance separating them Nate could tell she was close to another orgasm.

All on its own the sight of Sophie getting herself off would have been enough to finish him off – added to what Quinn was doing to him, and the fact that Eliot was now fucking the other hitter as hard as Nate had ever seen him go after anybody…Nate moaned, feeling his balls tighten. In the next heartbeat he was coming hard – the muscles of Quinn’s throat flexing and contracting around the head of his cock as the hitter fought to milk him dry and swallow everything he had to give.

“Fuck,” Eliot groaned, his strokes becoming ragged. Sophie’s own cries beat Eliot’s orgasm by only a moment; Eliot’s muscles seized when he started coming – his fingers digging into the curve of Quinn’s ass hard enough to bruise.

******************  
 _Fucked out._ It was the only thing that came to Quinn’s mind as Nate and Eliot finally pulled free of him and helped him sit with his back against the couch. The room was spinning lazily around him, and every inch of his body ached.

“You all right there?” Spencer asked, the glint in his eyes only faintly mocking. Quinn tried to answer him, tried to glare, and when both failed settled for a weak thumbs-up.

Nate moved into Quinn’s field of view, crouching until they were at eye level with each other. “You’re welcome to stay,” the mastermind said, holding out a towel. “Thanks again.” The older man’s lips quirked in a wry, amused smile. “For everything.”

Still trying to catch his breath, Quinn accepted the towel with a nod of thanks. Nate studied him for a moment longer, then pushed to his feet. “We’re meeting Parker and Hardison for lunch,” he said, looking at Eliot.

“Understood,” Eliot said. Quinn thought he saw something else pass between the two men, but as flipped as he was it was easy to write it off as his imagination.

“So,” Eliot asked, once Nate and Sophie had disappeared into one of the suite’s bedrooms, “ _are_ you staying?”

Quinn thought about the offer in more depth. The place would certainly be secure, and even in his befuddled state he recognized that it was stupid to pretend at this point that he couldn’t trust these people to at least observe the minimal laws of hospitality. “You have enough beds?” he asked, rolling his head until he met Eliot’s eyes.

Spencer grinned at him. “Enough for you to share or sleep alone – your choice.”

“Oh great,” Quinn said, successfully fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Fuck me brainless, then expect me to make decisions.” Staring at the doors across the room, he sighed. “Fine – let me shower, and then I’ll figure it out.”


End file.
